battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Armor
You can add armor (there are so many armor shapes that serve your imagination for the battle ship appearance) and change the appearance of your ship. Armor Armor now has many different shapes. There are three levels of armor: *200mm *400mm *600mm These are free, and provide better protection the thicker the armor is. However, they are quite heavy, and that's where lightweight armor comes in handy. *Lightweight 200mm: 10R *Lightweight 400mm: 100R *Lightweight 600mm: 200R If you wish to completely armor your vessel, there are chiseled 400mm armor pieces available(5/6 hull, 1/2 hull, etc.). They also cost 100R For larger ships, there are 2x2x2 and 2x3x1 400mm blocks that cost 800 and 600 respectively(toughness and weight correspond to the equivalent number of 1x1x1 400mm blocks). These are located under the "Body" tab. In addition, there is also 6x6x2 400mm lightweight armor seen exclusively on the Yamato, the battleship in Duel Lv. 10. Hull Also located under body, these are the basic components to make the ship. With 1x1x1, 2x2x2,1/6, 1/3, 1/2, 5/6, 2x2x1, 3x2x1, and 2x2x2 half blocks, these can add stability and improve the look and hydrodynamics of the ship. These are the basic components of any ship. Deck pieces, while not technically part of the hull category, is the equivalent to them and is found in the 1x1x1, 1/2, 2x1x1 and 20x1x1, and can serve as a substitute for them at times. Hull blocks also increase the ships horsepower. The amount that is increased is not proportional, though. The amount of horsepower that is increased follows a parabola. Weapons Weapons are available to give your ship some form of firepower. These also alter the look of your ship. Placed in the right positions, weapons can make your ship more intimidating to the enemy and deal heavy damage at the same time. Decorations These are used to improve the appearance of your ship. The available blocks range from guard rails to floats to stairs and even the option to put a captain and/or and officer figure on your boat. Decorations are there to make your ship look pleasing. Decorations are purely antithetical, with two exceptions: the Rangefinder + Radar, which improves your accuracy at ranges greater than 10 km if placed at a height of 30 m or higher, and the Recon Plane, which improves your sight by 10 km. The Depth Gauge has a purpose, but does not actually affect your vessel's capabilities. Paint Paint serves an almost purely aesthetic purpose in Battleship Craft. Usually left to the more bored ship builder, paint gives the ship the builder's own personal touch. A good example is some players paint some of the triangular hull pieces on the bow to look like teeth or manipulating other parts of the hull to make the ship look more intimidating. Players can choose from a set of premade colors or go more advanced with making their own composite color. Each individual block or item can be colored, except for the addon flags. Changing the color of a gun also changes the color of the bullet to the same color. Some submarine operators report that painting their sub blue to blend into the sea increases their sucess rate by making it harder for the enemy to locate the sub. Category:parts